


Take a hit

by Ereri_Garbage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drug Use, Explicit Language, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, One Shot Collection, Rare Pairings, Recreational Drug Use, References to Depression, Sexual Content, Shorts, Volleygays, going down with these ships, i was bored so this happened, random ideas, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_Garbage/pseuds/Ereri_Garbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of random drug AU ideas I had. These are pretty short, some cute, some sad, angsty. I'll add more pairings and tags later.</p>
<p>I DO NOT DO DRUGS. Feel like I should say that. I don't recommend drug use, I'm not saying drugs are cool either. Some stories have medicinal marijuana usage, others recreational. If I messed something up or didn't describe it properly, I'm sorry in advance. But I think I got it, almost everyone I spend time with is doing some form of drug so.....</p>
<p>Enjoy my shit writing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. KuroHina- Calm me down

**Author's Note:**

> KuroHina. Kinda angsty, I based this off of a friend of mine who has a license for her anxiety. 
> 
> Don't smoke weed if you can't do it legally!

Hinata could feel it. 

The itchy feeling crawling across his arms as the anxiousness boiled in his blood. 

_ Fuck _

He  _ has  _ to keep it together today. He  _ has  _ to. 

“Hey, babe? You coming?” 

His boyfriend’s voice filters through the walls of his mind and his mind starts to try and slow down. But it never fully works. Hinata needs 20 more minutes of sleep. He needs two more blue pills and a power nap before he can even think of leaving the safety of his bed. But he can't have two blue pills anymore. 

His tux is hung neatly and freshly pressed on the back of the bedroom door and the sight of the crisp fabric just makes his heart beat even faster- 

“Baby.” That deep voice soothes softly, and it's closer now than it was before. “Breathe.”

“I can't.” He manages to croak out, eyes never leaving the suit that taunts his frazzled mind. 

There are hands on his shoulders now, featherlight and barely there, but he feels the warmth. “You  _ can.”  _ The other says surely. 

Hinata shakes his head, it's as if he can feel his lungs moving against his ribcage as they try to take in oxygen. “I need my pills.” But he knows he can't take his pills. They'd thrown the last of them out just last week. Those blue pills were killing him.

“No.” Kuroo says, voice dark and not as gentle as before. “The doctor said you can't use them anymore. Sit tight, I'll go get you a bowl.” 

A bowl. Yeah. Okay, that can work.

He feels the warm body beside him disappear, but he doesn't shake his gaze from the suit. He knows where Kuroo is, digging through the desk drawer to get Hinata’s medicine bag. 

Hinata’s panic attacks had started in middle school. The doctors his mother had taken him to explained that they were caused by the stress of his parents divorce. The custody battle between the Hinata parents were dreadful, unbearable. And after two years of lawyers, courtrooms, and spending 6 months in his grandmother's guest room; Hinata and his younger sister had ended up with their mother. Thank god. His father was never abusive but hostile and crude. 

In high school they had progressively gotten worse. His small attacks where his chest constricted and throat closed became sudden bouts of screams. Loud noises startling extreme reactions from his timid body. No one had ever suspected him of having issues like these, since his personality was so open and loud. But when homework piled up, practice too long, and his days just too short. He would break. 

Crying in classrooms, mind so distracted with “ _ what if”  _ to notice the tears falling down his cheeks. Telling a teacher that “ _ I can't fail this class or else my mom will make me quit volleyball”  _ not realizing that he was screaming at the math instructor. 

Collapsing at training camp on his way to the locker room. The dark hallway filling his mind with shaky thoughts of what could be lurking, but only finding demons within himself. Maybe in the dark they could touch him? Maybe in this strange new place so far from home they could take him? His mind quickly gave way into its own world of distrust and panic. 

And that's when Kuroo found him. 

Four years ago, while he was a first year and Kuroo was the third year captain of Nekoma High school’s volleyball team. Kuroo had found an unconscious middle blocker in the middle of the hallway, towel and shower bag in his clenched fists. 

Now here four years later, in their shared apartment where Hinata was  _ safe  _ and the thoughts couldn't  _ get  _ him, because Tetsu is  _ here.  _ And will protect him, always. 

Hinata thinks about his little blue pills. The mild tranquilizer that had been prescribed to him since he was 17, the last chance resort that would force his lungs to function and brain to  _ turn the fuck off _ . But as he aged and the stress of college and playing for a nationally ranked university volleyball team weighed heavy on his shoulders and he  _ couldn't  _ take it. He'd taken more pills than he ever should have. Not in an attempt to end his life, but to just make it  _ stop.  _

The doctor had quickly switched his medication away from chemicals to a more natural treatment. 

Medical marijuana wasn't legal everywhere, and obtaining a license for his anxiety attacks wasn't the simplest thing; but when they'd finally gotten all the paperwork organized and he now had a bag full of medical kush in his desk drawer. 

Kuroo and some of his friends smoked for recreational reasons, to loosen up on a slow Saturday night while they binge watched movies on Netflix. So his boyfriend has been fully supportive of the new treatment, and was careful to make sure Hinata used it safely and properly. 

Hinata feels the bed dip next to him and that warmth is there again, pressing against his back as he’s gathered into Kuroo’s lap. Kuroo sets the glass pipe to Hinata’s lips and he sees the flicker of the lighter as its held above the bowl. 

He forces his burning eyes closed and sucks in a deep breath, filling his lungs as full as he can. Kuroo pulls the pipe away and then his hands are rubbing soothing circles into Hinata’s thighs. 

Hinata holds the smoke in his lungs until it burns, pushing the smoke out through pursed lips and he feels himself relax against kuroo’s chest. 

The room is still for a few moments, the weed seeping into his system and making his chest expand comfortably. Kuroo lifts the pipe back to his lips and lights it again. Hinata takes another long hit, holding it, then letting it out slowly. The anxiety ebbing away and his mind slowly down to a blissful lull. 

Kuroo’s lips are against the back of his ear, his cheek, his neck. Soft lips wet with saliva press gently against his skin all over and when he opens his eyes again and sees the suit still hanging on the back of the door he doesn't feel the demons clawing up his throat anymore. 

“You good baby?” 

Hinata nods. Yeah. He feels good now. The panic is still there. He knows he's going to have to face the day and deal with sorting out his dead father’s will and final testament. He knows that he’ll still have to put the suit on and go and speak with the same lawyer that his father paid to take Shoyo away from his mother. 

“‘M good…”

“Let it settle in, I'll go get you some breakfast.” Because Kuroo cares about him the most. Knows that he still needs that 20 minutes to let his mind rest. And the snack will easy the high that's steadily setting in. The last thing he needs is to be stoned at the lawyers office. 

As Kuroo maneuvers Hinata’s body around the bed, laying him flat on his back against the covers, he kisses his cheek again. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Tetsu.” Shoyo locks gazes with the taller man. “Thanks.” 

“Always, baby. Always gonna be right here.” He gives Hinata a lingering soft kiss on his lips. 


	2. BokuHina- (I can't title this)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Bokuto get high and have sex.
> 
> The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm shit at titling. So this one didn't get one.

“Shit Hina, where did you get this batch?” Bokuto holds a ziplock baggy in his hands, face pressed into the opening and taking in the thick scent of cannabis. 

Hinata is bent over the back of the sofa, digging through the cabinet under his desk. He knows he left Bokuto's favorite pipe down here somewhere. “Tsukishima brought it to me yesterday, said something about the new potting soil he’s using. I'm not sure if that really makes a difference though.” The ginger’s search is cut off with his squeal of surprise. 

Bokuto’s hand is gripping the flesh of his right butt cheek and the older boy’s teeth are sharp against the skin above his right hip. “Hurry up, mmmm I wanna fuck you high.” 

Hinata bites the inside of his cheek and wills away a blush the best he can. They hardly  _ ever  _ did this. But Tsukishima has started growing a few years ago and their close knit group of friends had become the guinea pigs of his operation. He and his boyfriend smoked on Friday nights after classes and tests for the week had been completed and a night of pure  _ stress relief  _ was well deserved. 

Shoyo finds the multi colored hand blown glass pipe at the bottom of a drawer tucked behind an essay he forgot to turn.  _ Mental note to give that to his professor on Monday.  _ With the pipe in his hands he swiped the grinder off the desk and turns around to face his boyfriend. 

Bokuto’s lips are on Hinata’s before he can set the items down but that's alright. They've got all night and even tomorrow morning before Bokuto has work at 11. So they kiss long and slow, open mouths and wet tongues. 

“Mm love you Sho.” 

“Love you Kou.” 

They part after whispered words and Hinata sets about doing his work. Putting the plant into his grinder, then filling the bowl of Bokuto’s black, white and orange pipe. His boyfriend pulls a lighter from his back pocket and kisses Hinata before the younger boy lights up. 

For the next 30 minutes they pass it back and forth, Hinata’s apartment living room becoming hazy with thick humid air and giggles. Bokuto laughs at Hinata’s failed attempts at smoke rings, but Bokuto is a little too high to do his own properly either. 

When the bowl is reduced to ashes they cling together on the couch with Hinata’s back pressed down into the cushions and Bokuto rutting his hips down against his ass. 

Hinata’s moans fade into laughter because the sensation is always so different when they're like this. His senses are dull but heightened at the same time. His skin tingles at every point of contact shared with his boyfriend and he’s so hard in his pants it's not even funny. 

“Can we duck on the couch Sho?”

“Duck? What?” Hinata guffaws at Bokuto’s words. 

His boyfriend groans against his throat and nips at his pulse playfully. “Fuuuuuck you Sho~ I mean fuck and you know it”

“I da’now maybe- maybe you want to fuck ducks. I don't know all your kinks”

“My only kink is having my dick up your ass”

“So romantic as always.”

“I'm romantic as fuck.” Bokuto says lazily as he presses light kisses down Hinata’s chest. “Just not when I'm horny and high.” 

“Fair enough.” Hinata threads his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair and tugs him up for a deep kiss. “So mr.Horny and high, why are my pants still on?”

“Fuck I was getting to that part. Why do you have to kill the mood?” 


End file.
